My Life as Sam Evans
by Controller of the Dark
Summary: Sam is Gay. He has a few friends, and he gets bullied. What happens when he catches the eye of the most popular person at Goodie Private School? Read to find out. AU *Sorry guys temporary hiatus*


_**Okay so this story was written because this guy Jacob Kell called me a lesbian. im not, and i dont hate homos! but it made me so mad because he knows i have a boyfriend! anyway Jacob if your reading this just know that words hurt just as much as a ass whooping.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not the amazing mind behind PJO and HoO that would be Rick.**_

"All right delinquents! Sit down. Detention is starting now! Take out your homework or something to do. Stay off your phones and I pods. And if you don't have something then just stay quiet and stare off into space," Mr. Dionysius yells to everyone in his classroom. He hates detention or Saturday school as some people call it, because they mean that he has to be at school when he doesn't need to be. I started to space out for god knows how long until I hear the words that made my heart stop.

"Mr. di Angelo you finally decided to join us. Take a seat and stay quiet," Mr. D. said angrily. Many 'sup dude's and 'nice entrance bro's went around _him_ and his "clique". All I could do was sit and stare, as the world's most beautiful stunning creation walked across the class and into his seat. The front left corner seat, the seat nobody dares to sit because they fear _his_ wrath.

My mind started to drift as I thought of _him_, Nico di Angelo. 'The Ghost King of Goodie ', Starring quarterback of the football team, and his clique is all off the other sports teams at school, including the tennis and golf teams. His best friends are Percy 'Sea Prince' Jackson, Swim legend and captain of the swim team, and Jason 'Prince of the Skies' Grace, track star also captain of track team. The three of them dominate Goodie private school. Their dads are Hades di Angelo, Poseidon Jackson, and Zeus Grace, the wealthiest men in New York.

He seemingly knows everyone in school, and is pretty good friends almost everybody in school. Note: I said almost. The only people he doesn't know are Octavian, Ethan, and Lou Ellen, Claymore, Alabaster, and I.

My thoughts then drifted to my first day of school. I met the football team, by accidently bumping into one of the linebackers. And according to him I had stunk of queer. Let's just say I came home that day with a black eye. The first time I met Nico, I was at my locker, the football team and the basketball team ganged up on me and started to push me around. They knocked me to the ground and Nico offered his hand to me. That's when one of the meatheads yelled "Don't Nico, you'll catch his queerness!" Nico retracted his hand and took a step back. I instinctively scrambled against the wall as fast as I could as they all started to walk away. I don't know for sure but I swear I saw him look back at me.

Once more my thoughts got interrupted by Mr. D. "Stay here. I'm going to go check on something, stay quiet."

I sat quietly with my thoughts, until my train of thought got stopped yet another time, by the light around me being obstructed. I look up and low and behold the football meatheads are there staring down at me. I look up at them with a questioning glance. "Can I help you with something?"

"Shut up fag. We're here to… talk."

"Umm. I don't think that is a good idea."

"I already said shut up fag," the football jock grabbed my collar and pulled me out of my seat. He then proceeded to push me against the wall and choke me out with his arm. I looked around the room with a pitiful look, but everybody who wasn't in sports was looking away as to not be involved in my drama, and all of the jocks were just watching and snickering. My mouth was slightly ajar in an attempt to call for help, but my voice wasn't working due to the beefy arm against my throat. I then tried to get a breath of air, but the act was futile. The meathead then let me out of his grasp and I slid along the wall taking in deep breaths of air.

"Yo! Joel, punch him a bit will ya? I need my daily entertainment," one of the spectators yelled to Joel, the jock in front of me.

"Okay sure bro. I got chu." Joel winded back his hand and let it fly forward. I heard a loud crunch as his fist connected with my face. This process was repeated for seven times hitting all over my torso and face.

"Yo! D is coming back," the Basketball player by the door yelled. After this was said a football player slugged Joel in the eye and pushed him down in front of me. The one that punched Joel in the face pulled me up and as Dionysius was just opening the door everyone scrambled to sit down. I was in immense pain as I stood there heaving to get air into my lungs. I remember vaguely Mr. D. saying something, before darkness consumed me.

I see white, straight ahead and all around me, I can vaguely hear voices, and…what is that… beeping? My eyes felt heavy and the voices sound closer now. I blink once, twice, three times and colors rush into my eyes. I need to blink back the light, my head is pounding, and I can barely breathe. I hear my breaths coming out as low wheezes, and my heartbeat in my ears.

"Sam? Sam, are you awake?" someone asked in a hushed tone. My eyes adjusted a little more and I saw my older brother.

"Jack?" my voice was cracked and weak, like I haven't drunk anything in weeks.

"Sammy, don't talk! I got here as fast as I could. What happened to you?" Jack asked me in a calming, soothing tone as if he was trying to calm me.

"J- Joel, dete-ention, Mr. D. left," I croaked out, "Ow!" a searing pain in my side shot out like a fire erupted in my lungs. I grabbed my side in pain.

"Nurse!" it was the first time I have heard Jack raise his voice in a while. My headache got worse as I tried to sit up, but as I expected, Jack pushed me back down. So I lay there in pain as my brother walks out to get a nurse. As I drifted in and out of conciseness I could hear my brother talking to a nurse, I can't make out what they are saying. Darkness is coming nearer to me, but I fight to keep listening. When darkness came over me last time it felt cold and unattached, this time it feels like a warm comforting hug. I finally give in to the "hug" and close my eyes.

I open my eyes once more and it is dark in my room. The only source of light I have is the light from the hallway. I can barely make out the figure of my brother sleeping in the corner. The room gets much darker when a large figure steps into the doorway. For a second I think I may be dead and the reaper is coming for me, but it doesn't move. The person just stays there staring into my room. Then it walks away. I close my eyes to rest once more.

_I was sitting in a meadow. I was in my usual outfit, which consisted of jeans and a tee shirt. I was laughing at some0one trying to do gymnastics, but failing miserably. I could tell it was a guy from his body build. He turned around and I studied him from bottom to top. His long legs, his nicely toned chest, and then finally his face. The light olive skin tone that are a huge contrast to the dark brown eyes and nearly black hair. The guy I was hanging out with, laughing with, on a date (possibly) with was none other than Nico di Angelo. The Ghost King of Goodie._

_He walked back over towards me sat down and said, told you I am just not cool enough to do gymnastics. Maybe your lean little body would be good for doing flips and all that crazy stuff like the cheerleaders do?"_

_My smile dimmed dramatically, "you know your friends don't like me. And Thalia downright hates me for 'stealing you away to queer land'."_

"_But-"_

_I cut him off, "No buts! They hate me, they have always hated me, and they always will hate me Nico!"_

"_Sam, listen to me, if they find out how much of an amazing guy you are they are bound to love you. I love you, and I cant let anyone or anything take you away. Not my friends, not your friends. Not even our families! The only way I would ever stop being around you is if you tell me personally that you don't want me around."_

"_Nico I-"He cut me off as he brought his face close to mine, our foreheads touched. He brought his lips close to mine-_

My eyes fluttered open as I felt slight pressure on my chest. My younger brother was here. He was curled up on my side, and his head was resting on my chest. He was the cutest little boy ever. He was polite, sweet, innocent, well at least he used to be. Then we moved here and he started to worry about me about as much as Jack did. I coughed slightly and he awoke.

"SAM! Your awake!" he practically tackled me with a hug, and I hugged him back weakly.

"Where's Jack?"

"JJ went that way," he pointed towards the closed doors. Did those lead to the hallway or the bathroom? Oh well it doesn't really matter anyway.

"Did he tell you when he was going to be back?"

"Nope! But I'm happy you're up Sammy," his face grew a large grin that went from ear to ear and his bright blue eyes brightened dramatically, " do you want to play a game Sam?'

"Sure Oddy."

We started to play a little card game called like 'Card Wars' or something like that. He corrected me on every move I made, and then Jack came in.

"Sammy you're up, good," Jack said monotonously.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked him disparity written all over my face.

"Later today, no physical labor though for the next couple weeks. Got it?" I nodded happily then my face went grim thinking of how next week will go.

* * *

_**SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! I AM TEMPORARALY PUTTING THIS STORY OF HIATUS. I GOT ALOT OF STUFF TO DO RIGHT NOW AND LIMITED TIME FOR USING THE INTERNET. I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I GOT A COUPLE OF THE CHAPTERS WRITTEN I JUST NEED TIME TO TYPE THEM UP AND GET THEM TO MY BETA... AGAIN I AM SOOO VERY SORRY!**_


End file.
